This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The zinc transporter ZIP4 is over expressed in most pancreatic cancer and is a malignant factor in cancer progression. Silencing of ZIP4 is thought to inhibit pancreatic cancer growth and increases the survival rate. Recent studies indicated that zinc transport and zinc homeostasis play important roles in cancer progression, especially in pancreatic cancer and breast cancer. Recent studies have predicted that there might be correlation between metals Zn, Fe and Cu in pancreatic cancer. Based on these recent predictions about trace elements might play an important role in pancreatic cancer. We have performed XRF imaging at BioCAT beam line on pancreatic tissue models (samples were control, Cisplatin chemotherapy treated and oral Drug MI- 219 treated). We have observed an increase of the metal levels with treatment, changes in the ratio of Cu to Zn and Fe to Zn.